


Lovefool

by sparklezayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklezayn/pseuds/sparklezayn
Summary: Chanyeol meets his childhood friend for the first time since he went to study ballet abroad.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun because I was bored one day. I want to work on something, actually good though but it’ll take me a while so for now this is all I got.

Chanyeol could feel his face go red, he was a grown man acting like a school boy with a crush, and it was embarrassing to say the least. It was a Saturday afternoon, he and his roommate were laying on the couch of their shared apartment, clearly having nothing better to do that day. His roommate noticed his obvious blush and the smile that crept on his face. “Let me guess, you’re texting that guy again? What was his name? Jingo?” “His name is jongin, it’s nice to know that you haven’t been paying attention when I talk about him.” Sehun rolled his eyes, “I do pay attention! I’m just not good with names.” “Excuses excuses.” Chanyeol focused his attention back to his phone when he felt it buzz in his hands. Jonginnie 💕: Guess what? 👀 Chanyeol: What? Jonginnie 💕: Nooo! You have to guess!! Chanyeol: You won the Nobel peace prize? Jonginnie 💕: No you idiot Chanyeol: Please just tell me you’re making me nervous 😓 Jonginnie 💕: My parents want me to go to university, so I applied to one and I got in! Chanyeol: Really 😯 I’m so proud! What university did you get into? Jonginnie 💕: Yours! “Aaaaaahhhh” chanyeol threw his phone, possibly breaking it but there was no other way to react to this news. “What the hell are you squealing about?” “J-jongin is gonna be here.” “He’s visiting?” “No! He’s gonna go to enroll at our university!” “Seriously? ” “I don’t know... I’m nervous I guess.” Chanyeol buried his head on one of the couch’s decorative pillows. “Hey, dont stain our throw pillow with your tears. It was expensive.” “Jeez. What a great friend your are.” He said sarcastically. “Sorry. I was just joking.” Sehun moved over towards chanyeol. Sitting next to him. “You haven’t seen him since he left. You should be excited. You’ll finally get to see your crush.” Chanyeol sat up, “I do want to see him but he hasn’t seen me since like middle school, what if he’s disappointed? He went to a prestigious dance school in New York. He’s probably met a ton of people way more interesting than me.” “That’s impossible. You’re the coolest person I know.” Chanyeol looked at him with an ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ face. “Okay that was a lie BUT you are a great guy and you’ve been friends this long, I doubt anything will change.” “I want him to like me though! I’ve liked him for so long. What if he doesn’t feel the same?” “Then I’ll just help you win him over!” They both laughed and chanyeol hated to admit it but he did feel just a tiny bit better. • Jonginnie 💕: I’m almost there! Chanyeol felt like throwing up when he read that message. “I’m gonna vomit. He said he’s almost here!” He glanced at the reflection of the window of the cafe, making sure all his hairs were in place. “You aren’t gonna vomit and if you check your reflection one more time I’m gonna kick you.” “I can’t help it! I’m nervous!” “I should be going since he’s almost here.” “Please dont go!” He held on to his jacket. “Let go, I just got this! And you’ll be fine, stop being dramatic.” And with that sehun left the cafe, making the door jingle as he walked out. He sighed and scanned the cafe. It was pretty empty with only a couple and a typing away on her laptop occupying the small cafe. He was nervously tapping on the table and checking his phone to see if he had received a new message, when he heard the jingle of the door. He saw a tall, tanned man walk in. He wore a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He didn’t understand why this guy was looking at him until he got closer and asked, “chanyeol?” Chanyeol gulped. This was jongin? He used to be so small. He used to be taller than him and, it he still was but the other wasn’t short and almost reached his height. The man standing in front of him was not the jongin he knew from middle school. His friend used to be scrawny and not he had big arms that chanyeol couldn’t peel his eyes away from. He realized he had been silent for too long and answered a simple, “Yep that’s me.” Jongin opened his arms and a smile spread across his face. At least his smile was still the same, endearing and made his eyes turn into crescents. Chanyeol got up and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a while and both sat down. He could hear his own heart beating from being so close to him and hopped the other couldn’t hear it too. “You haven’t changed at all! You’re still really tall.” “Yea I’m the same ol’ chanyeol. But you, you’ve changed a lot. I almost didn’t recognize you.” He scratched behind his ear nervously and chanyeol noticed the tips of his ears were red. “I feel the same to be completely honest. I don’t think I’ve changed at all.” “Trust me you’ve changed A LOT.” “Oh really? In what way?” “Uh, well” He couldn’t say ‘Well you’re hot and clearly have a six pack under that shirt.’ So he opted for, “You grew!” Which was an answer jongin seemed to be satisfied with. “I did haha. But you’re still taller! I was hoping I’d beat you.” He pouted and it was so cute, it made him want to squeal. Soon after that they were laughing, they felt more comfortable with each other now and it felt no different from the conversations they had over text. “Do you remember that asshole, jinyoung? He got kicked out of school for fighting with a kid right after you left. It was the best moment of my life.” “I remember him, yeah he was a real bully. You always used to defend me from him.” He looked down shyly at the table. Chanyeol had almost forgotten about the school bully, it was so long ago but he started to remember all the times that guy picked on jongin. His friend was so shy and gentle, he was an easy target for the bully. “Yeah, I remember. He was such a dick.” “He was but you were always there to save me.” He noticed the other’s smile. “Of course, how couldn’t I? You were so cute, you made me want to protect you.” He realized what he said and blushed. Before jongin could respond he changed the subject. “You clearly don’t need me to protect you anymore haha. I bet you’re way stronger than me. I haven’t seen a gym in my life!” The other laughed, “Well I have to carry the other ballerinas for our dances so, I kinda have to be strong.” Hours had gone by and they decided it was time to go home. Chanyeol was relieved, he thought it had gone well and was looking forward to seeing his friend again. • The semester had already begun and chanyeol was getting adjusted to his new schedule. He and jongin had hung out all summer, and things seemed to be going well. Chanyeol was even thinking of asking him out. He was walking towards the math building lost in thought, when he saw jongin from a distance. He was about to call his name, until he noticed a petite guy next to him. Chanyeol immediately hid behind a pillar and looked from afar. The guy next to his best friend had pink hair and was pretty cute. They seemed to be getting along well because they were laughing and the other had his arm around jongin. Chanyeol , of course freaked out, he was pretty much a chihuahua, trembling and constantly nervous. This guy was the complete opposite of chanyeol, he was smaller and had a more cute look to him. Maybe that was jongin’s type, small and cute. He knew he liked guys but he never knew what kind and he thought he had found out. “Hey chanyeol!” He was pulled out of his thoughts and realized jongin saw him and called out to him. Hopefully he didn’t notice he was pretty much spying on them. “Hey. I didn’t notice you there.” “Yeah I didn’t either.” A complete lie. “Oh this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is chanyeol, we’re childhood friends.” “Hey.” Chanyeol said coldly. “Jongin’s told me so much about you! Me and jongin were gonna go to the cafeteria, wanna come?” “I can’t, I’ve got... a project to work on.” He was clearly lying but he didn’t want to be the third wheel in their friendship and couldn’t bare to watch this random guy be all over his best friend. “Oh, maybe some other time.” Jongin looked disappointed and it made chanyeol feel like shit. • “What’s wrong with you?” Sehun barged into chanyeol’s room and pushed his papers off his desk and onto the floor. “What’s your problem? That’s my homework.” He bent over to pick the scattered papers off the floor. “Why have you been ignoring jongin, isn’t he the man of your dreams or some shit?” “How do you know I’ve been ignoring him?” “He told me.” “Wait, you talk to jongin? Since when.” “First of all, yes I do and second of all don’t avoid my question.” He put his head in his hands, “Ugh, it’s complicated.” “Whats so complicated, just talk to the poor boy! He’s like a kicked puppy.” “You’re making me feel worse!” Chanyeol sighed, “I do want to talk to him it’s just that he’s been hanging out with this guy and I don’t know but it seems like they’re into each other and I don’t want to get hurt.” “Aw come on, what’s this guy have that you don’t?” “He just met jongin and they already seem super close. Also he’s probably jongin’s type. I hate Bakhung.” “Bakhung? You mean Baekhyun?” “Yeah, whatever, I don’t care about his name.” “You dumbass, he had a boyfriend. He clearly doesn’t like jongin.” “Okay but what if jongin likes him and doesn’t know he has a boyfriend!” “You really are so dense. Just talk to him, or I’ll tell him every single embarrassing thing that’s happened to you.” “I don’t care!” There was a pause and suddenly sehun lunged at his phone. “Give it back, asshole.” “No! You’re gonna talk to jongin!” He chased sehun down the hall, and saw him run into the bathroom. He slammed the door in face. “Sehun don’t do something stupid! I’ll never forgive you!” There was silence and then he heard a click. Sehun opened the door and calmly handed him his phone. Chanyeol quickly unlocked his phone and saw that sehun had sent, ‘Can we meet up this weekend? I need to talk to you’ and saw jongin response pop up, ‘Okay, Friday on campus.’ “Fuck” • Waiting for jongin this time was worse than the first time they met all those months ago. He froze when he saw jongin walking up to the bench he was sitting on. Jongin quietly sat next to him. He was the first to break the silence. “Did I do something?” “What?” “I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry for whatever it is that I did. “N-no jongin, you don’t have to apologize. You haven’t done anything.” “Then I don’t understand. You’ve been acting weird and it seems like all you do is avoid me. For years I’ve looked forward to seeing you and now...” “I’m a complete idiot. I’m sorry jongin. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad! It’s just myself that I have a problem with, not you.” “I don’t get it?” Chanyeol took a deep breathe, “Jongin, we’ve been friends for years and this whole time I’ve liked you so much.” He looked up to see jongin’s surprised expression. He looked back down and continued. “But now you’re so much more outgoing and you’re a cute guy so I thought you could have anyone. You have a lot of options and I’ve been seeing you with baek and...” “Wait, wait, wait, Baekhyun? He has a boyfriend.” “That’s what sehun said but that doesn’t mean you can’t be interested in him!” “I’m not interested in him at all. We just have a lot in common and either way he isn’t even my type.” Chanyeol hesitated before he asked, “And what is your type?” “Well, um, y-you know” jongin stuttered, “tall, fluffy hair... but why about you? Whats your type?” “Actually, you’re my type.” He was too scared to look up at the other until he heard laughter. “Wait, what are you laughing at.” “Nothing, I’m just relieved and honestly I feel silly.” “Why?” “I was worried that there was someone else you were interested in. I was worried over nothing.” “You like... me?” “Yes! I thought it was so obvious that you distanced yourself because of it!” “We’re dumb and dumber.” “We really are.” They both laughed for a while and calmed down. “So what now?” Jongin asked. “How about a date? What do you wanna do?” “Hmmm, a movie?” “Don’t we always do that either way?” “Yeah but this time it’s officially a date.” Chanyeol laughed, “Okay then, a movie, it will be.”


End file.
